


Let's rest for a while

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [30]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Kissing, extremely short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 30 - After everything they've been through, they deserve a little rest.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Let's rest for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Endings
> 
> DUN DUN the entire challenge is over! The main requirement for the challenge was that every drabble fic had a minimum of 100 words, so I wanted to celebrate the ending of this whole thing by having the last fic be the only one to have exactly 100 words.
> 
> It's the shortest one so I'm sorry if you were expecting more ;^;.

They're both laying down next to each other, enjoying the peaceful company.

"Hey, Clem," Violet whispers, turning towards her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Clementine whispers back, also holding her stare.

Violet doesn't say anything. Instead she closes the distance between them and captures Clem's lips in a soft kiss.

Clementine happily kisses back, smiling when Violet lets her deepen it.

Her life had been filled with hardships and pain, and a lot of tears.

But now that everything is said and done and she's finally found a happy ending to her story, her heart swells.

_I'm done now. Everything is finally over._

**Author's Note:**

> Man, time goes by so fast. I remember starting the challenge on the first of November, and I've written a fic every single day for the whole entire month.
> 
> I can't believe it's over!
> 
> I'm still going to be publishing fanfics but they're gonna take longer to get out considering how I'm not planning on doing one every day, and that they're gonna be like 10x longer than the drabbles I've been posting the whole month. But they're coming eventually. I just have to stay motivated haha.
> 
> Thank you to whoever followed me on this journey, and I really do hope that you've been enjoying everything I've written for this great November Writing Challenge.
> 
> Credits to stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on Tumblr for creating it! Check them out <3


End file.
